To Mother
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: Tentang Hibari Kyouya kecil dan ibunya... Untuk Hari Ibu dan Challenge dari LucyLucielle. Warning : Gaje, abal, terlalu pendek.


~Untuk Challenge-nya LucyLucielle-san~

22 Desember! Hari Ibu~! XD

XD Maaf ya kalo Hibari agak-agak OOC…. TT^TT

Hibari…umur 6! XD

Disclaimer : KHR! Belongs to Akira Amano-sensei!

Warning : ANCUR, GAJE, ABAL, MAUNYA ADA MORAL TAPI JADI GA ADA.

* * *

Teman?

Siapa yang butuh teman?

Teman itu nggak berguna.

'Anak itu menyeramkan!'

'Pergi sana, monster!'

Sendirian lebih baik….

Lagipula, siapa yang mau berteman dengan herbivore seperti mereka.

* * *

Namanya Hibari Kyouya.

Anak laki-laki itu selalu sendirian. Dia selalu menjauhkan dirinya dari yang umurnya yang sekecil itu, dia dianggap 'monster' oleh anak-anak sebayanya.

Masih sekecil itu, dia sudah bisa menggunakan tonfa. Luar biasa.

Tapi tentu saja, itu bukan pikiran yang ada di dalam pikiran anak-anak sebayanya.

'Katanya, dia pernah dipukuli oleh "teman-teman" lamanya.'

'Ya, aku juga pernah dengar itu. Kemudian dia melawan dan mereka terluka parah kan?'

'Yah… Sejak itu dia selalu menyendirikan?'

'Bukannya lebih baik begitu? Karena dia monster….'

Bisikan-bisikan 'herbivore-herbivore' seperti itu sudah sering dia dengar di sekolahnya. Dia sudah biasa.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya kerumah pun, kalau dia bertemu dengan 'herbivore', 'herbivore' itu pasti akan langsung menghindar.

'Lebih baik begitu…' Pikirnya. 'Lebih baik aku sendiri. Punya teman itu menyusahkan.'

* * *

~FLASHBACK, 1 THN YANG LALU~

" Dimana temanku?" Kyouya berteriak keras kearah gerombolan anak-anak itu.

"Ha!" Salah satu dari mereka memandang sinis kearahnya. "Lama sekali kau datang, Hibari!"

"A…Apa?"

"Ckck, kau ini memang bodoh ya." Anak itu tertawa mengejek. "Temanmu itu sengaja memanggilmu kesini, untuk menggantikan dia! Dia nggak datang ke sini!"

"…..Nggak mungkin!"

"Oh? Mungkin saja!" Salah satu dari mereka menahan Kyouya dari belakang. "Dia itu kan pengecut! Jadi dia mengorbankanmu, teman yang 'baik' ya?"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

Dan setelah itu, Kyouya menghajar mereka habis-habisan setelah mereka terlebih dahulu telah memukulinya.

"Tadaima." Tak terasa, dia sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Okaeri, Kyouya." Hibari Shinaya, ibu dari Kyouya, membalas salam anaknya itu.

Dan hari ini, seperti hari-hari biasanya, dia disambut dengan wajah datar anaknya yang menandakan sampai detik ini pun Kyouya masih tidak mau berteman.

"…..Bagaimana sekolahmu, Kyouya?" Shinaya membelai rambut anaknya.

"Seperti biasa."

"….." Shinaya menghela nafas. "Kyouya… Masa' kamu tidak mau berteman dengan siapa pun juga selamanya?"

"Habisnya… Semua orang sama saja, seperti orang itu…Dan lagi, mereka menanggapku 'monster'."

"Apa ibu juga termasuk?" Shinaya tertawa kecil.

"Eh…" Kyouya menyadari kesalahan pada kata-katanya. "Maksudku, semua orang selain ibu….."

Lagi lagi, Shinaya tertawa kecil.

"Kyouya, kalau misalkan ada satu orang saja di dunia ini yang seperti ibu, apakah kamu mau berteman dengannya?"

"….." Kyouya sibuk berpikir. "Mungkin….. Aku mau berteman dengannya…. Tapi itu, kalau ada."

"Pasti ada." Kata Shinaya. "Tidak mungkin semua orang di dunia ini memiliki sifat yang sama seperti itu, Kyouya."

"…..Kalau ibu yang bilang begitu, aku percaya deh…."

Shinaya tersenyum. "Suatu saat, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa menjadi temanmu."

* * *

~OMAKE~

"HIIII! Kenapa kita harus berkumpul di atap?"

"Dame-Tsuna, Hibari kan lagi di atap, jadi kita harus mencarinya untuk diskusi."

"DISKUSI?"

"Iya sih, Reborn-san, tapi kenapa harus kita yang ke atap?"

"Ahahaha! Kalau Hibari yang diminta datang ke rumah Tsuna, apa jadinya ya?"

Dan akhirnya, ke empat orang tadi yang sedang berdialog(?) tersebut sampai di atap sekolah.

"Yo, Hibari!"

"Ngapain kalian kesini, Herbivore…"

"Dame-Tsuna, kamu yang ngomong."

"IEEEEEEEEH! Kok gitu?"

"Karena kamu bos, Dame-Tsuna."

Hibari Kyouya, hanya diam dan menatap ke empat orang itu dengan mata onyxnya.

'Teman ya….'

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAA! GAJE! CACI MAKILAH SAYA HABIS-HABISAAAAAAAAAAAN! SILAHKAN FLAME! GA USAH DI REVIEW JUGA NGGAK APA-APAAAAA…!

Semakin deket tanggal 22, idenya makin ga ada….. TT^TT

Sumpah, saya baca berulang kali, ga ada moralnya! TT^TT

Dan lagi, PENDEK! Nggak nyampe 1000 words! DX

Dan LAGI! Saya bingung, mau dilanjutin atau nggak! Soalnya saya mau buat bagiannya Gokudera, tapi saya ke-block!

Uuu…. Maafkan saya…..

Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, saya buatkan Behind the Screen….

* * *

(Warning : Yaoi Alert)

* * *

"…..Bagaimana sekolahmu, Kyouya?" Shinaya membelai rambut anaknya.

"Seperti biasa."

"….." Shinaya sibuk berpikir. "Kyouya, ibu akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu."

"….Apa, ibu?"

"Ini!" Shinaya menebarkan doujin-doujin yaoi seribu satu malam (salah) di atas meja.

"…" Kyouya kecil sweatdrop. "Apa-apaan ini? G27? D18? 6918?"

"Ini namanya yaoi, nak!"

"Yaoi itu apa?"

"Yaoi itu bisa dikatakan cinta yang bersemi antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki, nak!"

SIIIIIING.

"H…Hah?"

"Iya! Rate-nya bervariasi! Dari K, T, sampai M!"

"Rate M itu kalau tidak salah…."

"Ya, ***, nak!"

"Kenapa laki-laki dengan laki-laki melakukan yang seperti itu?"

"Soalnya kalau dilakukan sama perempuan, kan repot disuruh tanggung jawab, kalau sama laki-laki nggak, soalnya laki-laki kan nggak bisa ha-"

Su-chan : "SHINAYA! HENTIKAN! Masih ada banyak readers yang nggak suka yaoi!"

All : *sweatdrop*


End file.
